Mishaps of Otto and Jett: First Job Together
by Stray the Metallic Imp
Summary: Probably PG-13 but I'm being careful. Sequel to Waiting Room Madness. Otto and Jett go to the bank for their first job together. Rated for launguage and Octopus molestion.


Mishaps of Otto and Jett: First Job Together

Disclaimer: Do I look like an old guy with millions of dollars worth of comics and merchandise? I better as hell not.

Notes: After much consideration and lots of good reviews I decided to start a little mini series. I thank **Agent Silver**, **elvesmagic101**, **WARLOCKAlpha, mythical gurl**, **Shadow Fox Forever**, **Tentacle-Enthusiast,** **anacsadder**, **DocOcksGirl31**, **Selene**, **chibiCIRRUS**, **hpndevanescance**, **Amazon Wolf**, **Pirate Goddess**, **shir-ran**, **Emily M. Hanson**, and **Goldbryn Callow Lyte** for all reviewing this story's predecessor, Waiting Room Madness. I would also like to thank **Goldbryn** a second time for supplying me with a good title for this little series. ;)

(drum roll)

And the story starts…

(drum roll continues)

…

…now.

Otto was not happy. Really. Really. Really, not happy.

He stared through the windshield of his car with an intense scowl as he forced himself to ignore the touch happy punk in the seat next to him. They had been in the car for a grand total of nineteen minutes and he had had to smack the younger man three times already.

Jett was turned in his seat so his arm was casually hanging over the back of his seat and he stared at Otto with a cocky grin. He inhaled sharply and breathed out releasing the strange greenish yellow smoke from his lungs blowing it into the other man's frowning face.

"You know you want me."

There was a cross between a sultry and laughing tone in his voice and he grinned in arrogance. Otto's frown deepened if that was possible and his gaze never left the road ahead of him

"I can assure you, that I don't even in the slightest 'want you.' You arrogant perverted narcissist."

Jett merely laughed and shook his head. He breathed more of the strange smoke and once again blew it into the man's face.

"You're in denial my friend. You want me so bad it hurts, your just are uncomfortable with realizing you're interested in guys."

Otto cringed in disgust and his tentacles were all glaring at Jett, their postures clearly reading homicide.

"I can also assure you I only go for women. You insufferable little prick."

His voice was growling and he finally waved his hand in front of his face grimacing.

"And what in the world is that your breathing?! Somekind of sulfur or gas? It smells like a combination of cleaning products and green apples that were barbecued with a blow torch."

Jett sighed and lazily squirmed in his seat turning back around. The clicking and jingle of the chains around his wrists making small noises the entire time. The windows had been opened a long time ago because of the horrible smoke that resulted from Jett's breathing. Otto desperately wanted to end that result.

"It's the burning of my lung tissue caused by the radiation from my powers in my body. The tissue heals as quickly as it burns up. Makes my chest burn, like heart burn from hell."

Even Otto had to wince at the image of the man's lungs burning. That had to hurt. But for some strange reason he couldn't feel that sorry for the man… whose hand was once again creeping up his side!

A tentacle shot forward and smacked the hand in question causing the arm to jerk back in pain.

"Oww! What's your problem Otto? I'm just being friendly."

This time Otto did turn away from the road for a moment. His clenched jaw said what his hidden eyes couldn't.

"If you don't stop that, I will snap that hand right off!"

Jett pouted like a child who had almost gotten into the cookie jar (pun intended if your pervy enough to get it) but then grinned haughtily and licked his lips.

"You'll crack eventually, they always fall under the spell of chaos."

He sort of mumbled it quietly under his breath, more to himself than to Otto. He turned away grinning and looked out the window. Behind his glasses Otto's eyes rolled and he looked to a tentacle that was sending him a pleading look.

'No, you can't kill him.'

'_But father! Please?_'

'Because he has at least thirty issues on his contract. You heard Lee just as I did.'

'_Then we kill him?_'

'If Lee says he doesn't sell enough issues, yes.'

'_YAY!!_'

Otto smiled to himself at his children's excitement. It was like he had just told them that they would go to Disneyland. He admitted freely that he was looking forward for that day as well. Dear God, don't let the public like this cocky S.O.B.

He pulled the car into a parking lot for a bank and allowed one tentacle to fish around the backseat for the empty duffel bag he had brought.

"Okay, very simple here. We go in, cause as much destruction as possible, Spider-Man shows up, we fight, and he has to stay down long enough for us to get away. Is that simple enough for your weak brain?"

Jett grinned but looked confused for a moment.

"Why does he have to stay down?"

"Because that's how the outline of the script is written. Lee gives us the basic rules for an outing and we fill in the blanks however we want. Didn't you read your copy?"

Jett opened and closed his mouth in an 'ohh…. I get it.' Look.

"Is that what that sheet of paper was? I thought it was just a hand-out."

Otto slapped the center of his forehead with the palm of his hand and tilted his head back in disgust.

"Rookies! Don't you people ever read the contracts?!"

Jett stared at him for a moment and broke into his famous cocky grin.

"You're hot when you're upset."

"Get out of the damn car!!"

Was his angry and aggravated answer.

They left the car after locking it of course. Who knew what could be stolen as they robbed a bank causing all sorts of mayhem? Otto led the way with duffel bag in hand, Jett brought up the rear while trying to get a look of Otto's with no luck due to the bulky trench coat.

They walked into the cool air-conditioned bank and Jett felt the adrenaline pick up as he waited for Otto to do something. He frowned in confusion when the man reached into his pocket, pulled out a folded slip of paper and walked up to the front desk with Jett trailing after him with a WTF look on his confused face.

The female teller, a small shapely blonde woman looked up and took in Otto's face, clothes, tentacles, and clicked her gum while glancing at the clock on the wall.

"You were almost late."

Otto smiled his own little smile and handed her the little slip of paper.

"We ran into a little traffic. That paper has the terms and conditions along with a check signed by Mr. Lee to pay for repair costs and any medical needs not covered by insurance. Everything in order?"

The girl opened the paper looked everything over and examined the check. She then stuck everything in a drawer behind the counter and nodded.

"Yep. Just go ahead and start doing your thing Doc."

Otto smiled and nodded and turned back to Jett, his face immediately returning to a scowl. Then he sneered and looked around them.

"Well? Go ahead and start the chaos, Chaos. I'm curious to see this _power_ of yours."

Jett grinned haughtily and rubbed his hands together eagerly.

"All right, this is my idea of a good time."

He focused his electric green eyes on the ceiling and Otto noticed the man's cocky face turn to concentration. Otto leaned back using his bottom tentacles as something to lean on and crossed his arms. He watched with his glasses pushed down slightly so he could see what was going to happen.

Jett's already unnaturally brightly colored eyes began to full out glow the same color the smoke he breathed. The pupils disappeared and the guy's teeth clenched. The lights began flickering madly and people were gasping and turning to the odd pair.

There was a strange sound as the walls tore open in sprays of flying concrete and plaster. The electricity cabled were pulled out, all emitting a greenish yellow glow. People began screaming and random objects began hurtling from where they sat all of them glowing. The lights exploded with a spray of sparks and objects were ricocheting off the walls. People screamed and ran around in a blind panic, slamming into each other and tripping over other fallen victims.

It was total chaos.

Okay, Otto had to admit, the kid was good at what he did.

He glanced at his watch and ducked absently when a coffee mug went flying at his head. He left Jett to his fun and proceeded to the vault. When he nearly had the bag full of rolls of money he checked his watch and groaned. He hated this part.

Right on schedule Spider-Man came barging through the doors in the typical hero fashion and looked around the room in surprise. He ducked when an electric cable came winding and sparking at him and jumped out of the way looking around wildly until he spotted Otto then looked to Jett, then back to Otto.

"Jeez, Ock! Lee didn't tell me what kind of powers this guy had."

"Didn't tell me either and he's supposed to be my partner. Tells us Stan is definitely getting on in years doesn't it?"

"Yeah, guess it does. This guy is Chaos right?"

A nod answered him.

"Good. Hey! You! Chaos knock it off we got to get to work here."

Then it was a spectacular battle. And at the end, Spidey stayed down long enough for the others to get away, but looked up in time to give a 'huh?" look as Jett tried to **grab** Otto.

As he stood up and noticed a lack of response in his arm, he wondered what else to expect from the unlikely partners.

What else in deed…

End of Story

MUHAHAHAHA!!! That is the end of this sequel. You'll have to wait until I'm bored enough to write a third. Thank you for reading and please review!!

Stray-


End file.
